Stolen for Love
by Opal Dream
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by Jacob, and some one else. They hide her away, but will Edward be able to find her? And who IS this some one else? And have they stolen her... For love? R&R T for language and some parts.
1. Dont you DARE touch her!

**Hey guys! Im back with a love story! Okay, so Jacob and someone kidnap Bella. Why and how? Read on!**

_**Disclaimer: Yes. I am Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Stephenie comes in with a gun- No, i am! TAKE THAT BACK!  
**_

_**me- okay, okay! I don't own anything except the plot, and a few character's who i will name in future chacters! Happy?  
**_

**_Stephine- nods head and walks out._ **

* * *

JPOV

"Dad, im going out, I won't be home for a few days" I shouted over my shoulder as I ducked out the door.

"Kay." He shouted back. He was engrossed in the game on the telly. I grinned as jumped into the rabbit and took off.

Bella wouldn't be pleased, but I had an idea to get her to me. I snickered at how stupid Cullen will look. Oh, revenge is sweet…

MPOV

_'God, she is hot_.' I thought as I chewed my pen. Her huge chocolate brown eyes, long flowing brown hair, her body… I noticed Cullen sit up quickly, glared at me. I grinned, and he pulled Bella closer by the waist. I growled. Bella deserves more than that Cullen. But he would get what's coming for him.

EPOV

"Mike kept think inappropriate things" I whispered to Bella. She blushed.

"Oh." She looked down.

I chuckled. I wonder what Mike was planning…

JPOV

When does their school finish?? I keep forgetting. Hmm… As long as people are around I'm happy.

I pulled up in a car park, and hoped school was almost over. To my luck, they bell went as I slammed the door shut.

I scanned the crowd for Bella. Uh ha!

"Hey Bella! Bella!" I yelled, waving.

She turned and saw me. And so did Cullen. He sneered.

"Hi Jake" she greeted me, and gave a small smile.

"Jacob" Cullen said, nodding his head. _He was only being polite because of Bella._

He smirked. Damn, I forgot. I tried to clear my head.

"What is it Jake? Why are you at our school?" She asked.

"Bella. I have to ask you something" I said.

Worry flashed across her face. Cullen narrowed his eyes.

BPOV

What had happened? Was he moving? Did he imprint on a stranger? Had Billy had an accident?

JPOV

I took a deep breath. Okay, here goes…

"Bella, I want you to come over to my house."

She looked confused. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Uh, okay. Today?" She said, blinking.

EPOV

"Yea, right now." He answered.

Some thing wasn't right. He could have just called her. I tried to read hiss thought except he was blocking them, with random pictures.

BPOV

This was strange.

"Okay, can you wait in the car?" He asked, and gestured towards the Rabbit.

"_Wow_! It looks great!" I examined, and rushed over to it, not thinking. I ran my hand down the smooth side door.

"Bella!" Edward cried out and ran for me. I twirled around. Something collided with me and chucked me in the car. I hit my head and fell unconscious.

EPOV

"_Bella!_" I cried out and ran for her. He was going to take her! She looked around to me, confused. Then a human who was hiding be hind the car slammed into her and threw her in the car.

"**NO!!**" I roared, and jumped to spring on the person. But some one yanked me back.

"No! People will see!" Some one urgently whispered in my ear. It was Emmett.

"Don't you_ dare_ touch her!" Jacob yelled, and hopped in the car and drove away. I could see some one with a beanie pulled over his face supporting my Bella. I growled.

"Steady Edward. We will track him." Jasper said under his breath, walking up to me. "People are all around us, remember."

This was true. There was a crowed of astonished people watching.

'That Cullen tried to _attack_ Bella!'

'I never knew he was so violent!'

' Looks like he abuse's her. She always has bruises…' I growled at the peoples thoughts. Jacob had planned this. And I couldn't do anything about it. Emmett let me go, and I looked for Alice, who was next to Emmett and Rose

"Edward, im sorry" she apologized. "I didn't see anything until he did it… He must have not decided until he did it…" She looked down, and ran off, with Jasper following.

Damn the dog.

* * *

**You like? Te-he. I always saw Jacob as the bad guy. But who is the other man?? Any one figured it out? REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! **


	2. History on Werewolfs

**Heres the second chapter! YAY!**

* * *

JPOV

As I steered the car, I quickly glanced over my shoulder.

"She is like an angel" I commented, looking at the unconscious Bella. Her pale eye lids fluttered.

Mike nodded. "Dude, thanks for letting me do this with you."

"No prob. It made it easier for me, anyhow." I said, and turned back to the road. I hummed a happy tune.

"This is a great idea" Mike said.

"I know."

"But why didn't the Cullen's chase us? And that Edward. He practically flew at me! He looked like he wanted to rip my throat out!" He gave a nervous chuckle.

I hesitated. Should I tell him?

"Well, you won't believe it." I said simply. Mike groaned.

"C'mon, tell me." He begged.

"Fine. He is a vampire, and im a werewolf. We are arch enemies." I looked at his expression in the review mirror.

MPOV

Vampire? Yea, right. But some of it did make sense… But what had he said he was? A…

"WEREWOLF!!" I shrieked. I twisted and tried to escape.

"Calm down, Mike. Let me explain the history." His voice was calm, and relaxing.

JPOV

Wow. He believed it right away. Any normal kid would have laughed. So I told him about the history, about everything. I didn't even realise I was breaking the treaty.

* * *

**Uh oh! Naughty Jake! I don't know if its breaking the treaty but telling some one about it, but it is in my story! I know, doesn't make sense, but oh well! What do you think of it so far? REVIEW!! **

**Now, i must pay attention to maths. I hate maths. I think i am failing! lol. **

**xx HyperSkittle**


	3. Bella? Find Jacob? DIE

**Sorry i took so long. HERE IS THE (drum roll please) THIRD CHAPTER!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own... Oh, stuff this. Ole sthepie over here owns every bliming thing. I own a cookie. _

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella.

Was she alright? Would we catch them in time?

Bella.

I will track down that filthy mutt.

Bella.

I will save her.

Bella.

I won't let any one harm her ever again.

Jacob.

I will kill him.

As I followed the mutts trail, I thought of Bella's horrified face as she was thrown into the car. I shuddered, and became even more desperate to save her. Bella Bella Bella. I ran even faster, and I could hear Emmett thudding along a few feet back. We veered left down the path, wind whipping in my face. But then the trail was growing weaker. No! Then the trail was gone all together. I stopped abruptly.

"No…" I whispered, staring out to the desert. "Gone." I croaked. _Forever…_

Emmett's large hand came down lightly on my shoulder, but i still buckled.

"Dude, just follow the tracks!" He chuckled, and pointed to some dirt tracks on the ground. I grinned sheepishly, and we took off again, keeping our eyes on the dirt. Hopefully they wouldn't disappear along with Jacobs scent.

EMPOV

God, he really cares about Bella! He almost had a heart attack when the scent disappeared! Edward glared at me over his shoulder. I grinned. Why couldn't he juts loosen up? I mean, it's not impossible, for vampires. Especially one with mind reading, other with super strength, and one circling around with emotion control! Poor Alice, though. She is feeling really guilty. I glanced over at Edward, and I saw he was hunched over a bit, looking a bit guilty him self. I sniggered.

* * *

**OKAY! This was just a filler, like, yeah. LOL! So, Emmett is still looking at the bright side, and Edward is just craving to kill Jacob. (yes! I HATE JACOB!!) Review. It makes me update fast! **

**xxHyperSkittle. READ MY OTHERS STORYS! KTHXBYE!**


	4. Please, Mike?

**Sorry for taking so long. **

**Disclaimer: Aw, crud. I own a bed.  
**

* * *

BPOV

I felt a body next to mine, and thinking it was Edwards, I snuggled deeper into his chest. But wasn't Edward cold? Not… Warm? I opened my eyes. Memories came flooding back to me. I shrieked, and tried to get away. I looked down, and saw Jacob nestled into my back, snoring. His arm curled around my waist was like a chain. His face looked smug. I gave up, and looked around the room. We were in a dark place, and we were sleeping on a small bed. Nothing else was in the room.

"Morning, my love." Said Jacob, yawning. I growled.

"Let. Me. _Go_." I said, narrowing my eyes. He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, im sorry, sweetie. I cant do that." He said, stroking my check. I slapped his hands away, and crossed my arms, facing away from him.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be such a baby." He whined, and wrapped his arm around my waist again, pulling me into his lap.

"_JACOB_!" I screamed, kicking and punching. He chuckled. He didn't seem to notice. He kissed my neck, working his way up. I tried desperately to get away, except he was busy kissing to notice. He was up to my jaw when the door banged open.

"My turn." Sneered a voice which I instantly recognized. My worst nightmare.

"Fine, fine." Muttered Jacob, getting up. This was my chance! I hopped up and bolted for the door. But I was grabbed by Mike.

"Nah, your coming with me!" Said in a deep voice.

"No…" I moaned as he put me back on the bed, laying on top of me.

"Mike… Please…" I whimpered, making a tear roll down my face. He faltered.

"Don't hurt me. Let me go." I said, now sobbing.

"Hey! Don't cry!" He sat up and I let him pull me into his chest. I knew he couldn't resist comforting me.

"I wanna go _home!"_ I wailed, drenching his shirt.

"Hush, hush now. Its okay. I have got you." He tried to sooth me, stroking my hair. I knew that he would easily break down. I braced my self. Sorry, Edward.

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him in to me. I smashed my lips against him, passionately. I was shocked, but kissed back. Our lips moulded together. I pulled back, trying to hide my disgust. I just kissed Mike Newton. Ew.

"Let me go?" I said, winking. His eyes widened.

"Gee, Bella. I- I don't know…" I pouted.

* * *

**MWA HAHA! CLIFFIE AGAIN! Will Mike let her go? Help her escape? Forget about her pleas? Review to find out! But i am really sad! Other people get like, _60 reviews!_ How many have i got?_ 4_. How sad?? IT makes me really unhappy! Please review! I'm trying my best!**


End file.
